Elon/General
Elon is one of the three main characters of Cat Ghost. Appearance Elon in the series usually appears as a white cat with light blue eyes. In her human form, Elon is often seen with long red hair and blue eyes, usually dressed in grey clothing with a light blue apron. Elon can also be found in the dark forest, in form of a red human skeleton dressed in brown clothing with bloodstains. When talked to, she will usually say “It burns! I can’t feel my skin.” although sometimes she will mention that she is trapped in a jar like a fly or that she has “taken on her new form”happybirthday.exe. In Episode 3, while having a demonic voice, she transforms into a snake-like horned creature. Personality and Skills Elon is usually rather calm, but can quickly get mad at others, mostly Gideon. When angered, her eyes will start to glow red and her voice becomes a deep demonic rumble. She says that she also misses having a body, but seems to be happy with now looking "adorable"CatGhost 1 Birthday and in fact, appears to be rather vain. One of her powers is the ability to conjure fire from her pawsCatGhost 4 Circle . She can also transform into a snake-like monster when angryCatGhost 3 Window . It was also mentioned and seen that she can curse others, such as Gideon. Relationships Naarah Elon and Naarah appear to be good friends and are often seen teasing Gideon together. In Episode 4, they even perform a ritual together to stop "bowels of evil from leaking into the sanctuary", before being interrupted. A picture drawn by shows that Naarah considers Elon her "bestest best friend". Elon comments on the picture only saying "that crazy kid...", showing that she also feels some form of affection for her. Gideon There appears to be a kind of love/hate relationship with Gideon. While she does want to celebrate Gideon's birthday with a surprise party, Elon appears to be using the party mostly as a way of tormenting him. Fate Upon being asked about Elon, Key will mention that she “vanished” and is currently “in a jar”. it will also give her the title of “Temptress” and say that she, like Naarah, died in 1650 at the hands of the council. In one of the "live chats" it called Elon a thiefhttps://youtu.be/5RJQEIrxtrU. Elon's dialogue in the red forest mentions her burning. Knocking the word "EXCRUCIATING” as seen for a single frame in Episode 2 on the door reveals a picture of a burnt stake, implying that Elon's fate was to be burned at the stake for being a witch. Another short scene in Episode 2 shows a picture of a jar that appears to be filled with ash, possibly the jar referenced by Key and the red skeleton form of Elon in the dark forest. This could mean that she is still sentient and aware that she is trapped in a jar. Trivia *In the Bible, Elon was one of the judges of Israel. *Her name is Hebrew for “oak tree”. *Elon appears in the Ghost Cat Youtube channel icon, melting in front of a fiery background. Gallery Angry elon.png|Elon's demonic form. jar.png|The mysterious jar from Episode 2. ep3girls.png|Elon and Naarah in the end of Episode 3. References Category:Characters